


Make-Up Sex

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, HP: EWE, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mpreg, Nipple Play, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Pregnancy, Pregnant Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has some grovelling to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make-Up Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



> Darling capitu! There is not enough time or talent in the world to give you the kind of fic you deserve! But I figured I should try for something anyway. ;) I know you like MPREG, and it's not really my kink, so I thought this would be a good time to try and push my boundaries. You have been such a wonderful friend, and your help and hand-holding with my writing has been invaluable. I do hope you enjoy this little thing, darling, and I hope you had a wonderful birthday! <3
> 
> P.S. Unfortunately, Harry's cock doesn't actually make an appearance in this one (I know! what kind of monster am I?!?) but rest assured, it's huge. ;)
> 
> Thanks to lauren3210 for the speedy beta! <3

"I'm sorry, Draco! I didn't mean it like that."

Draco stomped into the bedroom, ignoring Harry's apologies. Well, he tried to stomp, but stomping in his current condition was regrettably difficult He liked to think his waddle conveyed the appropriate amount of anger, though.

Harry followed him into their room and watched him with anxious, apologetic eyes as Draco struggled to sit down on the corner sofa chair. He could tell that Harry was dying to help him, but he wisely kept his hands to himself. When Draco finally settled, Harry kneeled before him. Draco pointedly looked away. Harry huffed out a small, wounded breath of air.

"Draco," he murmured cajolingly. "You know I think you look beautiful like this."

Draco scowled. "Well, then _maybe_ you shouldn't have made that comment about my weight!" Draco could hear the note of hysteria in his voice and tried to take a calming breath. His emotions had been going haywire these past few months, and he hated how little control he had over himself lately. He knew he was probably overreacting, but knowing that didn't seem to make a difference to his feelings.

"It's not like that, you know it isn't. You're eating for two now. You're keeping our baby healthy. I love that."

Draco nodded stiffly, but he couldn't bring himself to meet Harry's earnest eyes. He did know that. He also knew that Harry hadn't touched him as much in these last few months of his pregnancy as he used to. Draco tried not to let it get to him. It was harder than he'd anticipated, though, being stuck in this huge, bloated, unsexy body. Sure, Harry's eyes glowed when they looked at him, round with their child, but he remembered when they used to burn.

"It's fine, Harry." It came out more clipped than Draco had been intending. He just wanted to be alone for awhile.

Harry gnawed on his lip. "So you forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you."

Harry smiled and perked up. His gaze turned assessing, and Draco felt a surprising flash of lust. "Does that mean we get to make up now?

"Make up?"

Strong hands wrapped around Draco's swollen ankles and moved steadily up his legs. Draco shivered at the feeling, and at the playful smiled flitting across Harry's face. "We did have a fight. Everybody knows the best part of fighting is making up afterwards." He leaned in to nose at Draco's rounded belly, lifting up the shirt and placing a soft kiss against the flesh. "We've always been really fucking great at making up."

Dreamy waves of desire crashed over him as he thought back on all of the brilliant ways he and Harry had made up over the years. He felt overheated at the thought of getting Harry's hands on him, in him. But he felt self-conscious, too. All of their recent, infrequent, couplings had happened in the dark of night, under the covers of their bed. It was broad daylight now, and Draco was completely exposed. He wasn't sure Harry knew what he was getting into.

"I...maybe we shouldn't…" Draco looked away. His entire body was flush with a mixture of shame and arousal.

"Draco...please. It's been so long since you've let me see you, since you've really let me touch you. I want you so much."

Draco's head whipped around, his eyes widening at the rough tone of Harry's voice and the unguarded honesty in his gaze. Surely Harry meant that he missed the old Draco. He couldn't possibly want him like this.

"But I'm…" Draco gestured helplessly down at his gigantic stomach and puffy extremities.

"You're gorgeous," Harry murmured reverently, as he placed another kiss to his belly. "Sexy." He moved lower and breathed hotly against the fabric-covered bulge of Draco's cock. 

Harry reached for his wand and tapped it meaningfully against Draco's clothes. Biting his lip, Draco nodded. Harry grinned, and with a flick, Draco's clothing disappeared.

Draco focused on Harry and did his best to suppress the instinctive desire to shy away from Harry's gaze. Harry's eyes were burning as they looked him over, and Draco had missed that look. He was willing to display himself fully if that's what Harry wanted. Draco had been missing Harry's touches, and he was beginning to realise that maybe it wasn't Harry thoughts about Draco's body getting in the way of their sex life, but Draco's. He'd let himself get caught up in his insecurities, ignoring the obvious evidence of Harry's continued attraction of Draco, whatever his size.

"So gorgeous," Harry murmured into the skin of Draco's thigh. He kissed his way slowly upwards, and Draco's belly flipped in anticipation.

Draco wasn't sure if he could handle much teasing, but luckily, it seemed like Harry was on the same page. He licked up the underside of Draco's cock, before swallowing it right down. Draco's toes tingled at the immediate deluge of pleasure, and he threw his head back and panted as Harry worked him over. It wasn't like he could see much anyway, not with his belly in the way.

Maybe if he could see, the slick fingers that circled his hole wouldn't have been such a surprise. Not that Draco was complaining. He spread his legs wider and relaxed his muscles in invitation. Harry had such thick, talented fingers, fingers that rubbed and spread and stretched him perfectly every time. It didn't take long for those fingers to find his prostate. They set up a coordinated assault on Draco's senses, Harry's mouth and fingers sucking and fucking him to devastating effect. Draco had been beginning to think he would never feel pleasure like this again, that his body was no longer able to reach such heights. He had never been so glad to be wrong.

"Touch yourself, Draco," Harry growled against the slick skin of Draco's cock. His voice was wrecked from swallowing Draco's prick, which only made Draco hotter.

"What?" It would be difficult for him to wank with Harry's mouth covering his cock.

"Your nipples. I know how sensitive they are right now. I want you to play with them."

"I—" Draco could feel himself blushing at the request, but he did what Harry asked. His nipples were swollen nubs, and Draco whined at the pleasure-pain as he rolled them between his fingers. Harry hummed in satisfaction and sunk back down onto Draco's cock when he saw that Draco had listened.

The sensations became overwhelming: the steady beat of arousal pulsing through his gut with every tap against his prostate, the build of pressure in his groin as Harry's hot mouth slid over his erection, the magical jolts that sparked up his spine as he squeezed and flicked at the peaked flesh of his nipples. All too soon, it was over. With a wavering cry, Draco came. His entire body spasmed as Harry's lips drew out his orgasm, licking and sucking down every last drop.

Draco collapsed back into the sofa chair, utterly spent and radiating contentment. Harry stayed kneeling at his feet, his lips and fingers caressing Draco's belly. Draco could barely recall his hurt from when he'd first stormed into the room. As always, Harry had managed to soothe and calm him. He was glad that despite all the changes their family was going through, and despite his mood swings and emotional outbursts, they still managed to come together so perfectly. In less than two months, they'd fit together even _more_ perfectly, without a swollen belly coming between them. Though at that point, Draco had a feeling they might be a little preoccupied.

He smiled and ran his fingers through Harry's messy locks. Harry was still murmuring nonsense to Draco's stomach, and Draco couldn't help a fond smile. Yes, they would definitely have their hands full in two months time. 

Draco didn't mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
